


Why don't you see me?

by derronthedaddyfry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Help, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, THIS IS WHY WE CANT HAVE NICE THINGS JIRO, Texan Keith (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i had the plot somewhere just lettme find it alright, jiro no, lance is a lil depressed ok, lance is excellent at training, maybe not in like the first three chapters but its gonna get angsty, this gets depressing real fast im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derronthedaddyfry/pseuds/derronthedaddyfry
Summary: When Lance was a little boy, he was never noticed. He was invisible. So lance made up a game! It usually went like this: “Mom, (insert utterly ridiculous statement here), goodbye!” “Ok honey, be careful.” And then silence It went on like that for years, at least until he was accepted into the Garrison at the age of 14. The Cuban got his 15 minutes of fame, and then he was sent off. Now, Lance finds the same things happening, so he changes the rules just a bit to make things a bit more…. Physical.





	1. Alone again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgotten and alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791753) by [derronthedaddyfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derronthedaddyfry/pseuds/derronthedaddyfry). 



> I hope you enjoy the updated, and changed version of this fanfic! The plot changed a bit fron the last story, which

When Lance was a little boy, he was never noticed. He was invisible. So lance made up a game! It usually went like this: “Mom, (insert utterly ridiculous statement here), goodbye!” “Ok honey, be careful.” And then silence It went on like that for years, at least until he was accepted into the Garrison at the age of 14. The cuban got his 15 minutes of fame, and then he was sent off. Now, Lance finds the same things happening, so he changes the rules just a bit to make things a bit more…. Physical.   
  


At the Garrison, Things were a little better, but still not great. Lance had made two friends named Pidge and Hunk. Lance suspected that Pidge was a transguy or something but didn’t make any sort of comment towards him. Hunk was just a loveable ball of sunshine who was worried about his friends mental health, and always tried to help. Lance knew this, so he put on a mask. You can’t be a genius without mental issues, right?  _ Maybe you can, but you certainly have them _

 

And now, Lance is in space. Thanks to a giant blue lioness. Great. With his idol Shiro, his best friend Hunk, his smaller friend Pidge, and his self proclaimed rival, Keith. “Hello?” Hunk yelled out into seemingly castle, making the other four whip around to glare at the big man. 

 

“For the size of the lions, I expected the steps to be bigger.” Pidge was cut off as a voice came from nowhere. 

 

“Halt for identity scan.” The castle seems to speak

 

“Why are we here? What do you want with us?!” Shiro states with fear underlining his voice. The rest of the paladins ooed and awed at the tech. As the new team walks through the halls, the castle seems to come alive. 

 

“What is this place?” Lance walks around the room as they enter, seemingly in awe. 

 

“It’s…. Some kind of control room?” Pidge runs his hand over the console, and it seems to awaken two humanoid beings. 

 

“Are they dead?” Hunk asks as the pod whooshes open. 

 

The strange woman gasps, yelling “Father!” Lance catches her, immediately blushing. 

 

To hide his embarrassment, Lance decides to mutter a seductive “Hello” WIth his signature smile.The woman does not take this well.

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” She looks around, finally looking at Lance again.

 

“I’m Lance, and you’re right here in my arms.” The cuban decides to stop after that.

 

“Your.. ears!” 

 

“Yeah?” The not knowing blue paladin raises an eyebrow, curious. 

 

“They’re… hideous. What’s wrong with them?” The alien shys away from Lance as he steps back, offended. 

 

“Nothing’s wrong with them, they heard exactly what you said about them!”  He leans forward, which is probably a bad idea on his part. The pretty lady grabs his ear, and pins him to the ground as everyone else watches in awe.

 

“Who are you?Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?!” The nicely dressed Lady pulls on Lances ear, waiting for an answer, which she receives.

 

“A giant blue lion brought us here, That’s all we know!” She releases him at this, questions brewing in her mind. 

 

“How do you have the blue lion? What happened to its paladin?” Lance stood up, rubbing his ear, looking towards the others as the seemingly princess keeps asking questions. “What are you all doing here? Unless...How long has it been?”

 

Shiro looks at her, sighing. “We don’t know what you’re talking about. WHy don’t you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help.”

 

“I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I’ve got to find out where we are. And how long wwe’ve been asleep/” Allura activates the console, Pidge watchng. 

 

“Ok, that’s how that works.” He watches, as the other seemingly Altean wakes up. 

 

The orange haired man looks to his right, and gasps. “Huah, Enemy combatants!” And jumps at Lance as the cuban moves to the side, causing the man to fall off balance. “Ah quiznak. You’re lucky i’ve got a vase of the old sleep chamber knees, or I’d brab your head like this.” He crosses his arms, “Wrap you up like so, and one, two, three! Sleepytime.” 

 

“Well before you did that I’d-” Lance did a few karate moves, “- like that.” \

 

“Well how could you do that when I’ve already come at you with this! Hua Hua Hua!” Moustache man jabs into the air, making a few grimace.

 

“Man, these guys are good.” Hunk comments.

 

“It can’t be..” The princess mutters, earning a look from her companion. 

 

The ecstatic man looks towards his friend, worriedly. “What is it?” 

 

“We’ve been asleep for 10.000 years!” 

 

_____________________________

 

Now It’s two years later, and what Lance had hoped for a long time, and was in denial about, had begun to happen. The being invisible part began to happen about five months into the journey. It started with Hunk. Whenever Lance had wanted to hang out, he was busy. WHenever Lance passed by him, Lance went unnoticed. And then it was Pidge, who yelled at lance everyday, and called him an idiot.  _ Oh how untrue that is.  _ They barely even payed attention to him, except when Pidge came out as nonbinary. Net was Shiro. The leader never acknowledged Lance or his skills, or even payed attention to him. Keith and Allura never changed. 

 

At a year into the journey, he started playing his game. The first time he had done this had been in the common room. Lance had decided to go in there to draw, but he didn’t realise everyone was already in there. So he stayed silent. The cuban had ended up being in there for five hours, and had managed to draw all the lions and the voltron team, before someone noticed.

 

“Hey where’s Lance? I haven’t seen him at all.” Pidge spoke up, looking at Shiro, who shrugged. 

 

“Probably sleeping or something.” Lance looked up at this, rolling his eyes.

 

“Actually I’m right here.” The blue paladin spoke up from his corner, making everyone in the room to whip around and look at him in disbelief. 

 

Hunk held his chest, and asked “Lance! When did you get here?!” Lance shrugged.

 

“A few hours I think.” Came his curt reply. He didn’t decide to mention he’s been saying utterly ridiculous things throughout the five hours. Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge hadn’t noticed those. 

 

“Lance, you shouldn’t joke around like that. You worried us.” Shiro looked at the blue paladin, seeing a dark expression pass on his friends face. But his dissappeared as quickly as it came so Shiro decided not to question it. After a few more minutes, the cuban stood up and left. 

 

“I’m going to go train.” Pidge scoffed, and Shiro nodded. 

 

No one noticed for the first five months, but then Allura and Keith approached him about what he’s saying. 

 

“Lance? Are you in there?” ALlura called up to the blue lion, Keith by her side. Shiro had just gotten back a month ago from the astral plane after a month of being gone, so everyone was still happy. Pidge had also found their brother. 

 

“Lance, we need to talk.” Keiths voice had more of a commanding tone, and Lance groaned. He patted his lion to let him out, even though he didn’t want to. Blue reassured her cub that he’d be fine, but it went unbelieved.Lance walked out of his lion to meet the two in front of him. 

 

“Yes? Do you need me for something?” Allura noted the resignation in her paladins voice. Keith noted that Lance looked so…. Done. Done with everything. 

 

“We need to discuss what you’ve been saying around the others.”  Lance flinched, finally looking at her. 

 

“Let me explain.” So the two did, and at the end of his explanation, they all hugged. 

 

“We’ll pay attention, ok?” They had promised. 

 

At two years, Lance has decided to change his game a bit. He and Keith were dating now, and Lance had improved significantly in hand to hand combat as well. He was tired of being PIdge’s personal computer. Whenever Pidge couldn’t figure something out, he;d write it out on a post it note and leave it somewhere for them to find. He’s tired of fixing hunks things for him, and helping Shiro to sleep. He;s tired of it all. So he stops. He changes the game. Now, he’ll get a tattoo or piercing to every planet they go to. Keith and Allura love it.


	2. Their first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter! While writing this, i was ridiculed several times for my inability to use contractions. Because english isnt my first langauge. Its my third. And both languages i speak before english dont use contractions. SO SORRY NANCY. see im sweet, also heres a playlist i usually listen to while writing

Allura told Lance and Keith when they were heading down to a new planet they had wanted to form an alliance with. Lance wanted to get his first piercings, which would be in his lower ear lobes, so he asked how accepting they were of piercings. Keith had also wanted to get a tattoo of the symbol of the Blade of Mamora in honour of his mother, whom he had found out from Kolivan is a spy on the main ship of the Galra Army. 

  
  
  


As the castle descended, the team got into their lions, with Allura and Coran riding in the blue lion, much to Shiros protest. “There is not enough room in the blue lion, Allura.” He had said. As the group nears Planet Terredelamer, Lance grins. As the group steps out from their lions when they reach to planet, the boy looks to his boyfriend, and mutters something in Altean, that only Keith heard because of his hyper sensitive hearing. He snorted, 

 

“You know Lance, you really shouldn’t say such things to Keith. It’s rather inappropriate.” Allura chastises, grinning ever so slightly as Shiro turns around.

 

“Princess, did Lance do something? You can ride back with me if he did. He shouldn’t be saying inappropriate things to other paladins.” Oh how much Keith snickered. 

 

“Ah no Shiro. I don’t mind, we’re joking around.” That got Shiro to nod and walk off with his boyfriend, Hunk, and Pidge in tow. The princess spoke again, but to Lance and Keith as everyone walked to the Terrens castle, Coran behind the three. “So, Klance. When should we do face masks again?”

 

“We’re two different people you know.” Keith grumbles as Allura shrugs. 

 

Lance nods, turning to look at his boyfriend, who’s hanging off of Lances shoulders. “I’m thinking tomorrow night. Keith, do you think tomorrow night is good?” The half galran nods. The rest of the walk is silent, the only sounds are those of others talking outside of their small group. 

 

As the group of four nears the castle, the other group of paladins fall back to walk with them. By now, Keith is full blown piggy back riding the blue paladin. Allura chuckled quietly, looking to Coran to see him taking a picture on his tablet. “Coran, what are you doing?” She uttered to the old altean. 

 

“‘Snapping a photo’ as Number 5 likes to call it.” Coran put his tablet away as the group reached the castle gates. Keith got off his boyfriends  back as soon as the others looked to the two, blushing. Only Allura and Coran seemed to notice their coupley behaviour.

 

As the gate opens, the Queens of Terredelamor greet the paladins as they walk through the gate. “Welcome to Terredelamor! We hope you accept our asking for an alliance.” The taller Terrren voices her thoughts aloud. 

 

“Oh Audra, ever the diplomat.” The shorter terren grinned, looking to the paladins, and the Alteans. “We welcome you to our planet, with humble arms. Join us on our walk back to the castle!” 

 

“So what do you paladins think of piercings and tattoos?” The terren Lance figured was Aurda turned toward the paladins, a questioning glint in her sea green eyes. The Terrrens looked pretty human like, save for their over seven foot height and gills on the sides of their necks. 

 

Shiro looked up from playing with his arm, and grinned mildly. “I actually like them. Before i lost my arm, I had a tattoo.”

 

Keith snickered, muttering “Yeah. You got a fancy cursive script that said ‘I’m gay!’” Shiro almost smacked Keith, if not for Lance in between. 

 

“Yeah, kind of obvious since YOU ARE LITERALLY DATING MY BROTHER.” Matt looked up at this, and blushed. 

 

“Well, he is hot.” There was no one between Pidge and their brother. Matt grumbled. 

 

“Akeno, do you think our sons will like these 8?” Akeno nodded, looking to Audra. 

 

“Yes, my love.” Akeno kissed her wife on the cheek, and looked to the blatant couple of the group. This time, Keith looked at Lance. Lance grinned as the guards opened up the doors to the castle, leading them into the throne room. 

 

_ “{You know Keith, I was wondering where you were going to get that tattoo. Maybe..}”  _  Lance pondered for a second as he whispered in korean to his boyfriend. 

 

“LANCE!” Keith turned bright red, whisper shouting Lances name. Allura raised her eyebrow, but thought nothing of it. They’re always like this, of course. 

 

“Your neck? Your arms?” Coran shushed the, as the rulers took their seats. 

 

“Welcome to Terredelamor! Officially anyway. We have proposed an alliance for you eight. Will you accept?” Audra smiled as she spoke, Akeno putting her head in her hands. 

 

“They must introduce themselves first, mother…” A young boy spoke up from his throne, smiling quietly. 

 

“Ah, you are correct Evin. Please, introduce yourselves!” Allura could see the similarities between Aurda and Lance. She smiled quietly to herself. 

 

“I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea;” She gestured to Coran. “This is Coran, my Royal Advisor. Without him, I would surely be lost.” Coran and Allura bowed, looking to the paladins. Even after almost three years, none of them have regained any social skill, in the slightest, except Lance. He always made the others look bad. 

 

Shiro bowed, putting on a polite smile. “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but I’m more known as Shiro. I pilot the black lion…” And there it was. It’s not like they’re colour coded! Lance snickered quietly.

 

“Ah yes, Shiro of black.” Akeno said, amused. 

 

Pidge didn’t realise it was her turn until Hunk nudged her. She looked up, bright red. “Oh! Uhm.. I’m Pidge.. Of green?” Oh well. She tried. 

 

“I’m Hunk, the yellow paladin.” Lance cringed inwardly, looking t his boyfriend, waiting. At least Keith retained some social skill. 

 

“I’m…..” keith looks to Lance, and Lance nearly shrieks because  _ he knows exactly what keith is about to say.  _  “Lance? No! Uhm.. Shiro.. No… Pidge?  NO I’M KEITH. YEAH. I’m Keith. I pilot the red lion.” Lance mentally facepalms. So close.

 

Aurda looks to Matt, laughing quietly at the blue paladins reaction. “I assume you are not a paladin?” She looks at Matt, waiting. 

 

“Ah, uhm… No? I’m Shiros boyfriend, and Pidge’s older brother. Yeah.” Kenya giggled, earning a stern look from his mother. 

 

“And I’m Sanchez. Lance Sanchez. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.” Lance snickered at his reference, earning a glare from Shiro and Pidge. Oh well, he outdid them anyway.

 

“Pleased to meet you as well, Lance. Now, Princess Allura. Let’s discuss the alliance while the others get settled in. Is sharing a room with others ok with your paladins?” Allura nodded as Shiro and matt wrapped each others around themselves. Hunk and pidge nearly jumped in joy as Lance and Keith pretended to be angry. Allura knew better. 

 

“Yes! Let us go.” Allura walked off with the queens, their sons at their sides. As soon as the other paladins left, Lance kissed Keith, and grinned, kneeling down to let Keith get on his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a new beta reader lol, nancy got grounded so, message me on my instagram at tranfuckingtastic, and dont forget to leave a comment and/or a kudos


	3. A little Smut smut here, smut smut there, smut here smut there smut everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and keith do the thing, and shiro scolds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i didnt update sooner! ive been sick these past few days, and my boyfriend broke up with me as well, but im back now, so expect regular updates every tuesday! nor, for a commercial break

“GODDAMN IT LANCE!”  Keith screamed as Lance ran as fast as possible with Keith on his back to their room on the third floor of the massive castle. Well, it’s rather a very large mansion with several floors and things than a castle. “WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? YOU ARE 20 YEARS OLD!” Lance just giggled to himself and shrugged. 

 

“Don’t want you to have to walk around, my little lion!” Keith smacked Lance on the top of his head, jumping down as soon as the two reached their room. Them, Allura, and Coran were the only people  on the third floor, and the walls are soundproof, so the couple may have however much fun they want. 

 

Keith opened the door to the room they would be staying in, grumbling. “You know, I’m older than you. Just cause I’m shorter, and pilot a smaller lion, does not mean I can’t kick your ass.”

 

The cuban boy giggled, shrugging. Keith went to the bathroom attached to the room, while his boyfriend flopped down onto the bed, looking around in amazement. The overall aesthetic of the room was very nice, being a black and white theme. When Keith came back, he had no clothes on, except for maybe boxers. 

 

The other saw this and got up. He backed keith against a wall,  pinning him. “So you thought you could just walk around like that without consequence?” Keith nodded, used to when Lance acted like this. He always ended up on the top anyways. 

 

Lance slowly started kissing the smaller, making sure to use his height to an advantage. He bit on Keith’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Keith obliged, wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist. The taller snorted quietly, backing away from the wall and onto the bed while still kissing the Korean man. As soon as the pair reached the bed, Lance promptly shoved Keith onto the mattress and pounced on him.

 

Keith leaned up, pulling Lance down next to him, flipping them over. “You always try to dom, it’s adorable.” Keith muttered as he attacked Lance’s neck, biting and sucking on his lovers sweet spot. He tugged Lance’s shirt off, removing himself from Lance’s neck for a split second, making Lance whine. 

 

“Keitthhhhhhh-” Keith glared at him. 

 

“Now, now Lance. What’s the rule?” Lance giggled. 

 

“I don’t know. Lance doms in bed cause he never get’s to?” The galran ripped off Lance’s pants and boxers all in one, frowning. 

 

Keith got up again, grabbing some lube from his armour pocket, and squirted some out onto his fingers. He ran it over his dick, and then started prepping Lance. Keith  slowly put two slicked fingers into the taller boy, earning a small moan. Keith started pumping his fingers, gaining speed with every pump. Lance bucked his hips slightly, finally causing Keith to decide Lance was ready, and positioned himself to enter Lance. As soon as Keith did, the Cuban let out a shrill squeak. 

 

**_“Thank God the walls are soundproof.”_ **

 

_ “Shut up Blue, go gossip with red or something.” _

 

**_“Fine.”_ **  Lance sighed, looking to his lover. 

 

“You know, you can go faster, this isn't exactly the first time we’ve done this. It’s just the first time we’ve had vanilla sex, and it’s quite boring.” Keith stopped for a second, nodding. Lance looked up, and got an idea. “Keith, turn into a kitten!” That caused the galran to leave LAnce, and sit next to him, not even turned on. 

 

Keith laid down, muttering “No, you fucking furry.” Lance shrugged, knowing how to convince Keith. He got in between the smallers leg, and bent down, and started bobbing his head. Keith gasped, glaring at Lance. “No, Lance.” Lance deepthroated keith, and stopped bobbing his head. He circled the tip with his tongue, and sat up. Lance repositioned himself at Keiths entrance when Keith was finally hard. 

  
  
  
  


Shiro couldn't find Lance, or Keith for that matter. He hoped they weren’t fighting. S soon as he saw Allura, he walked up to her. “Princess, do you know where Keith and Lance might be?” She shrugged when he asked, pointing. 

 

“Probably in their room, though I suggest not interrupting them, They’re doing something that you probably don’t want to see.” Shiro sighed, knowing that they were probably fighting.  _ Goddamn it Lance, can’t you keep your mouth shut for once?  _

  
  
  


  
Keith was clung onto his boyfriends neck as Lance rammed into him, hitting Keith’s prostate every time. He was a panting and moaning mess, coming undone in Lance’s arms, “L-Lance… Lance, I-I’m close!” Lance hit Keith’s prostate again, making Keith clench around his boyfriend’s dick. “L-LANCE!”  Keith arched his back, clenching his walls even tighter. His fingers curled in Lance’s hair, pulling on it. Thick white ropes piled on the two boys chests, and Lance slowed down, feeling himself fall into his own orgasm. When it hit, Lance sped up again, making Keith cry out again. 

 

“Keith…..” Lance came inside his boyfriend, slowing to a stop. He collapsed onto the korean mans chest, panting. “You know, maybe vanilla sex isn’t too bad. But I still like ours better.” 

 

Keith nodded, trying to regain breathing properly. He sat up, making the blue paladin roll over onto his side. “Shiro is coming. Let’s go take a shower.” Lance nodded, getting up with Keith and walking over to the bathroom. 

 

“What would I ever do without your increased senses?” Lance untied his hair, watching as Keith untied his own. 

 

“I don’t know, but it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun.” Keith turned on the water, and stepped into the shower, Lance following.

 

“Remember that time when we fucked in the showers at the castle and Pidge almost walked in on us?” Keith washed his hair, chuckling at the memory. 

 

“Yeah, that was the fastest I’ve ever moved in my life to another shower. And then she came in right after we put on boxer briefs and she asked why there was soap on our chests.” 

 

“And then she looked me in the eye and went, ‘Keith, are you actually incapable of taking a shower?’ And i nodded.” Keith washed the conditioner out of his hair finally opening his eyes to look at Lance. 

 

The taller man did the same. As they walked out of the shower, both dressed, Shiro had been waiting for them. “Well I’m glad that you two are getting along, but no fighting in front of the royalty, ok? It makes us look bad. Especially you, Lance. You don’t need to be so arrogant every time. Goodnight.”

 

As soon as Shiro left, Lance and Keith started giggling. “Yeah Lance, no getting on my nerves.” Keith held his stomach as the giggling grew, making Lance laugh harder. 

 

“Yes sir!” Lance sat down, finally calming down. “So where do you think we would get the piercing and tattoos?” They started discussing options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a little rushed and a l=bit boring, but i hope you liked it! if you ever want to contact me on something, message my instagram! @jirotheeverlovingartist


	4. Ow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long! im no longer sick, but school has started so, ill try to update as often as possible, which will hopefully be on the weekends. I'm also really sorry this isnt that long or anything, and is kind of boring and poorly written, but i hope you like it!

“You know what I just realised?” 

 

“What, Lance? WHAT could be so important in the middle of the night?!” 

 

“Slang is literally just slang for “Short Language.” The s is from short, and the lang is from language.” Keith got up, causing Lance to sit up. “What?” Keith walked out of the room, into the hall and screamed. 

 

“IT IS THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT ALEJANDRO FUCKING SANCHEZ. GO TO GODAMN BED.”  Allura and Coran came out, laughing. 

 

“What did he say this time?” Allura leaned against the wall, in a bra and shorts. She threw on a sweatshirt to spare Coran, but she left it unzipped. Coran sighed, looking to Lance who was leaving the bed to join them. 

 

Lance put his hands up as he walked, and grinned. “All I said was “Slang is slang for short language.” And Keith decided to get up. I’m innocent.” 

 

Allura looked to Keith, who groaned in response. “Yeah. And before that, you said “What if while we’re awake, we’re actually dreaming, and when we’re asleep, we’re actually awake?” Allura giggled as Keith leaned on Lance, exhausted. 

 

“Well why don’t you two sleep now? And Lance, no more making Keith question reality, You’re making his small brain hurt.” Keith squawked at the insult as Coran went into his room. 

 

“Coran is right. Don’t use your intellect over your fiance, Lance. He’s not as smart as you.” Allura left them in the hallway. Keith looked to Lance, who was surpressing a smirk. 

 

“I know you know I’m smart. So shut it Sanchez.” Lance shut up after that, leading them to bed. 

  
  
  
  


Keith woke up and checked the clock, to see it was around 12 in the afternoon, and sighed. “Stupid Lance with his silly random thoughts. I’m engaged to a psychopath.” Keith got up to shower, and saw Lance nowhere. He found a note though, saying “Sorry I didn’t wake you up. I felt bad. But, just ask the servants for something to eat, I told them you slept in before hand. I went to go train in the dungeon with their best warrior. I love you, xx Sharpshooter. “

 

Keith smiled at the note. He got up, putting the note on the bed and went into the bathroom, getting undressed and stepping into the shower. He looked at his ring as the water warmed up, and smilled. 

  
  
  


***Past***

 

“Keiiiiiittttttthhhhhhh!” Keith heard his boyfriend of one year sing as he entered the training deck.

 

“Yes, Lance?” Keith looked up as he wipe the sweat off his shirtless torso, and walked over to the younger male. 

 

Lance wrinkled his nose and leaned away slightly, but not after kissing Keith’s head. “First, shower. And then go to our observation deck. Please. I can’t deal with your sweat.” keith giggled, and poked Lance. 

 

“You seem to do just fine during sex.” That caused Lance to turn bright red. 

 

“You know, maybe I just won’t propse to after you after all, samurai.” Lance grinned slightly as he muttered the words, and walked away.  _ Propose? What?  _ Keith felt Red giggling in his mind, and told her to shut up. He showered quickly, and ran to the observation room, only to be surprised by a dark room. 

 

He was confused, to say the least. Or until Lance jumped out from the shadows and tackled him to the ground and kissed him. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Allura and Coran shouted as they turned on the lights. 

 

Keith was surprised, to say the least. 

 

“You honestly think that I, your fiance, would forget your birthday?” LAnce sounded hutr, but Keith knew he wasn’t. 

 

“Lance, we’re not engaged. “ The cuban pretended to light up, and pulled out a box. 

 

:”You’re right! I forgot!” Lance kneeled down on one knee, and procceed to open the box, going serious. “Will you, Akira Kogane, take the pleasure in Marrying me, and staying by my side in this hellish war?”

 

Keith started crying and tackled Lance, sobbing into his shoulder and crying out yes. He had no idea what came over him, but he didn’t care at the moment. Allura and Coran cleared their throats, making Lance and Keith jump. 

 

“Now that that’s settled, let’s have cake! No, I sadly did not make it. Lance did.” Coran handed everyone a piece. So they did. “I wonder where Shiro and the others are,” The moustached man wondered alloud. 

 

“They’re on a mission, so they won’t be back for another few days. They left this morning.” Everyone nodded, and ate the rest of the cake. 

  
  


**Present**

 

Keith sighed as he finished his shower, making his way towards the kitchen. That was six months ago. Him and Lance are supposed to get married when the war ends, but neither of them know.  _ So that's great.  _  As he walked down to the training room after he had eaten, he was met by Lance halfway. 

 

“So, do you wanna do stuff now?” Lance asked the shorter male while wiping the sweat away with his towel. Keith nodded.

  
  
  


As the couple walked into the “Stabbing Centre” The aliens called it, they grinned. Lance was going to get a daith piercing in his left ear, and and industrial orbital combination in his right. Keith was going to get the red lion tattoo on his forearm, to represent red.  The terren that was waiting for them guided them into their  designated seats. 

 

The apparently genderless Terren pointed to Keith. “So, you want a tattoo,” And then pointed to Lance. “And you want piercings?” They both nodded. “Ok, the darker guy is going to go with my partner, and the white one is going to go with me. Got it?” They nodded again. Lance got up, looking to Keith and seeing the scared look on his face. 

 

“You know mullet man, it’s just like throwing knives, scary at first, but you get better at it. “ With that, Lance walked off.

 

The other terren introduced himself as Evan. “I need you to draw out a map of your ear, and show what piercings you want, because your ears are slightly different than ours. OK?” Lance nodded, drawing it out and showing Evan. “So those aren’t too difficult, should take five dobashes at most.”

 

Evan was correct, it only took five dobashes. Keith came out thirty dobashes after Lance, and they walked back to the castle. Today was their last day here, and they planned to spend the rest of it the best they could. 


	5. What the fuvck, Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i said i would have an uploading schedule. that never happened, but here, have more langst! i've been working on my writing for the past few months, so this chapter might be a little bit better. im sorry it's not incredibly long though, ill try to make the next chapter longer! i hope you enjoy

As months went, by, Lance only got more piercings. He had ended up with an eyebrow ring, a tongue piercing, shark bites, a septum piercing, a nose ring, hip dermals, a belly button ring, an industrial orbital piercing on his ear, a daith piercing, a forward helix and normal helix, and an anti tragus. Keith loved them, and he always ended up pretending to have his boyfriend piercings. 

 

Keith himself didn’t own any piercings, but he did have a tattoo of the red lion on his right forearm and a tattoo of his Galran blade on his left. Lance loved them. He called them “Mullemo’s personality in two tattoos.” No one could figure out why Lance called Keith mullemo sometimes, but the older had found it adorable. 

 

As Keith looked up at his boyfriend changing, he caught sight of the blue paladins tattooed body. Lance had also ended up getting voltron themed angel wings on his back, the lions on his stomach, a red sword on his left forearm, an altean word meaning love on his right forearm, and several other tattoos covering his chest and biceps. 

 

Lance looked up when he felt someone staring at him, and grinned at his boyfriend. “Like something you see?” He moved his hips teasing as the red paladin looked away blushing. 

 

“No, i just see a bunch of pretty pictures.” Keith stood up to kiss his 6’4 boyfriend, which didn’t always bode well because Keith himself was 5’8. Lance giggled and leaned away, putting on his shirt. 

 

The cuban looked up with a grin as he had a thought. “Hey keith? Do you think i should dye my hair? Like blue, silver and black?” His boyfriend sighed, but all still responded. 

 

“Yeah, and I could dye the under parts of my hair red. Let’s ask Allura.” Lance nodded has he put on his jacket, following Keith out of the room. As they walked through the halls, they heard someone arguing. So they following the noise, and ended up finding Allura and Shiro going at it about something. 

 

“We can’t go down to this planet, Allura! I have my galra arm, and pidge has their glasses! We need both these things to survive!” Shiro shouted, getting in the pirncess’ face. She seemed ehausted. 

 

“Shiro, your arm isn’t made of magnetic material, and Coran can make our green paladin a pair of non-magnetic material. Please, calm down. I’ve thought about this.” 

 

Shiro seemed to consider this for a moment, finally nodding and sighing. “Ok, Princess. But if anyone gets hurt, I will not be happy.” Allura seemed to accept this answer, and turned away. Shiro left the room, not seeing Lance and Keith, so the pair went in to talk to Allura. 

 

Keith looked up at the princess and decided to ask her a question in altean.  **_“Princess, me and Lance had an idea. Would it be ok if we dyed our hair to the respecting colour of our lion? He would die his silver and blue, maybe black, and i would dye the underlayer of my hair red. Do you have any materials to do this?”_ **

 

The princess pondered his question, and then nodded.  **_“I do, you would have to ask Coran to do it though because when I dyed my hair, he had to do it for me. Also, this dye doesn’t come out unless you wash it out with a special shampoo, so no need to worry about fading.”_ **

 

Lance nodded, piping up.  **_“Thank you ‘Llura. What were you and shiro fighting about earlier?”_ ** The princess seemed to visibly age ten years, but still, she answered. 

 

**_“We are going to a planet that has a strong magnetic field, so you would need to discard any magnetic items. He wasn’t too happy about this because of his arm, and the need for Pidges eye sight. Pidge seems to have little discs that she puts in for sight though, so i don’t see why he worries. And plus, his arm isn’t even magnetic!”_ ** Lance and Keith sat her down, comforting her as she rambled. 

 

**_“We can do face masks later if you would like.”_ ** Lance offered, which made her grin. Keith stood up and declared it was final, that they would do facemasks while dying their hair. The other two agreed. 

  
  


It was later in the day probably around the time everyone was supposed supposed to go bed, but Lance, Keith, Coran, and Allura were all up in the observastion deck, dying hair and doing face masks. While Lance put a facemask on Keith, Allura put one on Coran. 

 

“Laaaaaaaance, it’s so cold!” Keith shifted in his boyfriend’s lap, making the blue paladin laugh. 

 

Allura piped up from her area, putting on Corans face mask. “Keith you’ve done this a million fucking times, chill out.” 

 

Keith huffed, but didn’t complain the rest of the time. When they were done, Coran got out the hair dye. “Ok, so! This hair dye is capable of going over any colour hair, and it will not fade or some out unless you wash it out with a special type of shampoo. There are different colours in here, such as silver, holo, black, red, blue, lavender, baby blue, blood red, etc etc. You each want to dye your hair, yes?” 

 

The trio nodded, each picking out their own hair dye. His was a mood themed hair dye, that changed to different degrees of blue, matching what he was feeling. Keith had chosen a holographic red for himself, and Allura had chosen a metallic gold to go with her silver hair.

 

Coran applied Alluras hair dye first, being careful to keep any from getting on her body.  Lance pinned his long hair up into a bun, Keith doing the same. The entire team at this point had long hair, save for Shiro. 

 

“So Allura. What about this planet that we’re going to?” Lance asked, curious. Allura sighed, as if she knew this would come up. 

 

“The planet we are going to has a strong magnetic field, which means any metal that is on you, would need to be taken off. Like your piercings, Lance. Or your sword, Keith. We also cannot wear our regular armour on this planet, which means I have some royal clothing that matches to your own lion. Tattoos are also a common thing on this planet, so no need to worry.” 

 

By the time the Princess was done, Coran had already started on Lance. They talked some more, and after a few hours, went to bed. None of them were prepared for tomorrow.

 

 

 

[find me, here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imamotherfuckingghostking)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didya like it? i hope so, anyway, im sorry i hvaent uploaded for like a month, please forgive me! i honestly kind of just forgot about this story, so im really sorry, but i have a one short *a really long one shot* coming out a my tumblr, ill link my tumblr above 
> 
> leave a comment!


	6. Not an update i am sorry

Ok so. Most of you know that I've been gone for a few months, and in those months I must say, my mental health has gotten much better, I am more confident in my writing, and! I have created a new gmail so i must shift all of my stuff over onto that gmail, which means i must create a brand new AO3 account, which means, that this fanfiction is going over onto that account. It'll probably recieve a few minor edits because yeah, why not, and! Also! My birthday is coming up soon so i might get a new phone, and since mine is complete and utter shit, i might get a new one, which means that i can write, on the go! Amazing right? I will update this story when i have a brand new account for this, so, stay tuned my fellow voltorn fans!

 

 

 

 

 

later edit: i sound so cheery and actually a nice person when im not sleep deprived

again, another edit, the new account should be created within a month or so so in that month i will finish on working out the story and stuff! i also have another story planned out, so stay tuned for that one!


	7. SUP MF

Hey guys it's Percy. I'm back with an account! The new accounts name is rainbowhairedwithnosoul. If you also ever want to contact me outside of AO3, my instagram handle is @rainbow.haired.with.no.soul , I'm working on this story currently so don't worry! I hope to have it up by the end of March.


End file.
